Railways can comprise a series of interconnected railroad tracks. Railroad tracks typically comprise a system of railroad ties and rails. Railroad ties can be aligned in generally parallel relation to one another and can be spaced to nominal centerline spacing distance of about 53.34 cm (21.00 in.). Railroad tracks can be disposed above a series of ties. A length of railroad track can include a pair of spaced apart rails disposed in perpendicular (transverse) relation to a series of railroad ties. Railroad ties in one embodiment can comprise treated timber, and rails can comprise steel. A railway can include a switch. A switch can include a switchstand (a points lever assembly) and a set of switch rails. Within an area of a switch, railroad ties can be extended substantially outward from a rail. A switchstand for controlling a position of a switch can be disposed on a railroad tie extending beyond a normal distance from a rail. For maintenance of a railway, maintenance personnel typically carry flashlights into the field. In the maintenance of railways, injuries have been observed. For example, maintenance personnel have been observed to be injured by railway features including a switchstand in the process of servicing a railway. Locations of interest of current railways are either not marked or are poorly marked. A switchstand can include a directional indicator often painted with red and/or green paint. A foul point is often indicated with a yellow painted tie and rail at a location of the foul point. A derail point is sometimes marked with a small sign with the word “DERAIL” carried thereon.